cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cow and Chicken
|network = Cartoon Network |first_run = November 12, 1995 (short) |first_aired = |last_aired = |num_seasons = 4 |num_episodes = 52 |list_episodes = List of Cow and Chicken episodes |preceded_by = |followed_by = |related = I Am Weasel What a Cartoon! Show }} Cow and Chicken is an American animated series, created by David Feiss. The series shows the surreal adventures of a cow, named Cow, and her chicken brother, named Chicken. They are often antagonized by "The Red Guy", who poses as various characters to scam or hurt them. The series was nominated for an Emmy Award in 1996 and 1998. Main characters Cow Cow, voiced by Charlie Adler (who also voiced as Chicken and Red Guy), is Chicken's 7 year old sister, with a weight stated as 600 pounds. Cow looks up to Chicken, who she refers to as "Big Brother". She is often viewed by Chicken as infantile and stupid, and is quickly prone to emotional outbursts. She is the only character to appear in every episode of the show. Cow has employed Blackmail to get Chicken to do what she wants and often attempts to get the other characters to do the right thing. She also enjoys drinking her own milk. Her frequent quote is "Fairy Princess!" whenever she sings in excitement. Cow's alter ego is "Supercow", a superhero with the ability to fly. Supercow's powers lie in a green blanket and her outfit is purple with a logo on the chest which resembles that of Superman. Her alter ego Supercow speaks Spanish, and in several episodes exclaims: "¡Supercow al rescate!" ("Supercow to the rescue!") (in the Spanish edition of the show, she speaks the catch phrase in English). Cow first became Supercow in the Pilot, "No Smoking." Chicken Chicken, voiced by Charlie Adler (who also voiced as Cow and Red Guy), is Cow's 11 year old brother. He can be mean to his younger sister, and even to the rest of the family. He has a powerful ego, but in spite of this, has a powerful conscience, usually only displayed when Cow is in danger, as well as being more intelligent (and sane) than most characters, and his selfish actions can actually come to others help. An example of all these can be found in the episode "Comet!", where Chicken was the only one to walk normally (the other characters followed the Red Guy by using their buttocks in instead of their legs), and later Chicken tricked all the others in belief that a deadly comet was coming to smash them all and sold "Shields" (rather cheap gadgets) to them, but after he witnessed Cow's farewell to her toys, Chicken felt guilty and confessed to the scam. However, when a real deadly (but small) comet arrived, Chicken's protections actually worked and he was forgiven for his prank. His speech is riddled with malapropisms and sarcasm. Despite being a male, he demonstrated the ability to lay eggs. Chicken is very fond of ice skating. Like other chickens, he cannot fly, and is afraid of flying. Chicken is the only character in the show who knows that his sister and Supercow are the same person. Chicken even once turned into his own alter ego, calling himself "Wonder Wattle" to save his sister. Whereas Supercow speaks fluent Spanish, Chicken required the help of a Spanish dictionary. He is also shown in the episode "The Bad News Plastic Surgeons" to have high skills in Plastic Surgery. Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Animated characters Category:1990's Series